I Need You
by HomestuckFangirl123457
Summary: Vriska has been starving herself and it puts her life in danger. A short little story.
1. Chapter 1

Vriska runs into the kitchen, giggling. "John! John where are you?" Vriska yells as she looks around their house. She is 20, but she still likes playing 'Hide and Go Seek' with her husband, John.

"I'm definitely not over here," John says, laughing. Vriska starts to run towards him, laughing as well.

Vriska falls with a loud thud. "Ow! Oh my God!" Her leg starts pulsing.

"Shoot! Vriska!" John runs towards his wife, at full speed. "Vris, don't cry... Please? Wait. That won't help, your hurt." John picks up the troll and carries her to the car, and she falls asleep on the way there.

* * *

-Time Skip to Hospital-

* * *

Vriska wakes up in a hospital bed, her leg propped up. She doesn't know what a cast is, but she knows her leg must have been hurt bad. Really bad.

"Oh my God. Your finally up. Your leg is broken. Oh, and that's a cast. It will be on your leg for eight weeks. Weird right?!" John says.

"Haha. Eight. Right." Vriska wonders if she will have to stay in the hospital while this is on her leg.

"Will I have to stay here for long? I promised Kanaya I would be her 'model' for her new dresses."

"Hi Vriska!" Nepeta says.

"Nep? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Kanaya! Isn't that purrfect! I'm going with you guys!" Nepeta squeals. Vriska smiles at Nepeta and pets her. Vriska loves the purring. John talks to Kanaya while the friends giggle.

* * *

-Time Skip to Applebees-

* * *

"Do you have whole animals?" Nepeta asks. Scared, the waiter shakes her head."Oh okay. I'll take steak then."

"I'll have ice cream. Eight flavors! But for the main course, a salad." Vriska smiled. All of a sudden Nepeta yelled, "Equius!" and Kanaya and Vriska said hello to him as he sat down.

"Hello. I would like milk and any greens you have. Thank you."

"Oh yes. I will take the onion soup. And if you could, a mint for after. Thank you very much." The waiter takes one last glance at their horns and walks away.

"So.. Equius, how have you been?" Vriska asks.

" I've been quite STRONGLY lately."

After they get their food, Vriska pokes at her food.

"Vriska, you must eat something, I worry about you. Your not eating much anymore." Kanaya says. This was true. Vriska has been insecure about her weight and has become anorexic. Vriska goes to take a bite, and everything went black.

* * *

-Time Skip to Hospital (again)-

* * *

"John Egbert?" a doctor says. "We have information on your wife. She has been starving herself for almost two months. She may not even make it through the night. I'm sorry." John sobbed into his hands. He goes by Vriska's bed and falls to his knees.

"J-John... I'm s-so sorry... I love you..." Vriska says.

"Vriska... I'm sorry I didn't notice." John says. They both start crying.

"D-did they tell y-you? I m-m-might die. If I d-do..."

"What? I'll do anything!"

"Promise m-me you will never m-move on."

"Don't leave me!"

The horrid sound.

The sound that no one wants to hear.

The long beep.

"B-but I need you..."

* * *

**So... what did ya think? I kinda just winged it! So be honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**John's Apartment, 12:30 p.m.**

"Gamzee, Vriska said to never move on, but if I don't, I'll be stuck in this rut till the day I die. What should I do?"

"Hey, bro. Just move on. The bitch is dead. It's her fault she's dead. She didn't take care of herself." John stood up to punch Gamzee in the face for saying that about his dead wife, but decided against it.

Where would he get the drugs?

Who would he talk to when he felt like... suicide?

He hated that feeling. He needed to quit smoking this... filthy stuff that his dad hated his own son for doing.

"O-okay." John said. Then everything went black.

* * *

**John's Apartment, Tuesday, 12:50**

This was normal for John. The drugs did this to him. It didn't have this effect on Gamzee, though.

"Bro... Bro... WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKER!" Gamzee yelled in his ear. John woke up and flicked Gamzee's nose.

"What?!"

"You need to be more social."

"Could this wait? My head hurts."

John stood up and walked over to the troll. He grimaced at the pain in his head and looked in the fridge for milk, or as Terezi called it, 'M4LK'.

"I'm out of milk. I'll go get some later." He grabbed a Faygo. "Oh my gosh." The pain got worse. "Gamzee! Take me to the hospital. PLEASE!" John screamed, a loud ringing making him seem deaf. He saw Dave running down the stairs (he lived in a two story house apartment) with Gamzee following not far behind. Dave picked John up and carried him to the car.

* * *

**East Side Hospital, Tuesday, 1:32 p.m.**

John? Joo-oohn?" Dave whispered into John's ear. John didn't move.

"Mr.- oh here! You must stay here for a little bit until we can keep you from doing drugs. Do you even realize how badly this can ruin your life?!" The doctor realized she was raising her voice but went back to her soft, quiet voice.

"And you must stay for therapy." The doctor said.

"Hey. Listen here bitch-" Gamzee was cut off by Dave who had started showing feelings for John after Vriska died. "Okay, Gamzee, shut the fuck up. When are visiting hours?" Dave asked.

"Four to Eight." the doctor said.

"Thanks." Dave said, smiling. Dave walked back over to John. "Dude, your so fucked up. What got into you? Did he overdose?!" Dave asked Gamzee.

"Yeah bro. Crazy right?!" Gamzee replied.

* * *

**East Side Hospital, Wednesday, 4:05 p.m.**

John woke up the next day. When he looked up he saw his dad walking in.

"WHAT THE HECK JOHN! WHY? WHY!" John winced at being yelled at. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Excuse me? Are you related to this man?" The nurse asked John.

"He is my father." John coughed.

"You need to speak up." The nurse said.

"He is my dad." John said louder.

"Oh. Sir? Can I speak to you?" The nurse asked John's father. "Of course." John's father said, calming down.

"Okay." The nurse took John's father into the hallway. "Will you be able to take your son... Home?"

"Wha- Oh my. Back with me?!" John's father rubbed his temples. "Sure. Of course."

* * *

**Well, this chapter is done! Hope all you unicorns like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Egberts House, Wednesday, 4:30 p.m.**

"John, come down here. While dinner is cooking, we are going to talk." John shuffled out of his room, down the stairs, and to the table, where his dad was sitting, tea in hand.

"Yeah? What is it? Don't tell me we are going to talk about the trolls again. Especially Vriska." John replied, looking straight at his father.

"John, why did you love her? She was a terrible influence. She drank with Roxy almost every night! John, I thought you would amount to more than this. Your my son. My only son. I'm supposed to take care of you. I'm not supposed to let you do this stuff." John's father put his head down.

"Dad, do you want me to stay with Dave? He offered for me to-"

"Your an adult, John. You make your own decisions now. I hope I can trust your decisions. Does Dave do- you know- that?"

"He smokes." John said. "Thats all he does. I'll call him." John pulled his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

**Dave's Apartment, Thursday, 12:13 p.m.**

"Hey, John." Dave said. "Things didn't go well with your dad, I'm guessing." John nodded and Dave put John on his shoulders and ran around. "Haha! Dave!" Dave slid John off of his shoulders and raced him to his room.

"Not fair! I was carrying a bag!" John said, sitting on Dave's bed. "I don't care." said Dave, scooting in by John.

"Whatever." John said, smiling as Dave put his arm around him and started tickiling him. "Haha! Dave stop iiiit!" John giggled, wrapping his legs around Dave. Before he knew it, he was kissing Dave Strider.

* * *

**Dave's Apartment, Thursday, 11:23 p.m.**

Dave and John sat on the couch watching a movie. "John, Vriska was right. You are a great kisser."

"You and Vriska talked about my kissing? Wha- why?!" John exclaimed. "She said if she died before you, I would be left to take care of you. We talked about many of your traits. Haha, now that I think about it.. It is kinda creepy. But your gay so its fine." Dave laughed.

"Your gay, too." John said.

"Im not gay, but my boyfriend is." Dave smiled at John and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Dave."

* * *

**Well. That chapter escalated WAY quicker than expected.**


End file.
